Version/14.6
The Lavamancer Emerges! Features * New Hero: The Lavamancer ** Utilizing his Molten Power and the ability to quickly traverse the earth, the Lavamancer wields the power of magma and fire. With new abilities and towers, the Lavamancer is ready to rumble! ** For more information, see his full ability/defense reveal trailer. ** The Embermount Bundle includes the Molten Juggernaut costume. * Daily Mission Cooldown Timer ** Added a timer to show you when daily missions will reset. * New Coalescing Combat Text Option ** Optimized combat text to reduce the spam and make your DPS more readable. *** Damage types should now coalesce together. *** i.e. Fire damage groups with fire damage, physical damage with physical, etc. ** Crits should still be highlighted individually from other damage numbers and have increased size. The size might be too large. We'll tweak it based on your feedback. ** If you still want to see individual damage numbers, you can either fire at a slower pace, or turn off coalescing damage numbers in the Options Menu. * Added the Betsy Egg to the Defender Medal Store ** You can now buy the Betsy Egg for 10,000 Defender Medals. * Lockbox Update ** Lockboxes do not drop duplicate items anymore. ** If you have everything unlocked from a lockbox, a message will appear letting you know that when you try to reopen it. * Other ** Life Leech can now spawn on Guns, Canisters and Lava Arms. ** Changed some inspect tooltips to show relevant stats now. For instance: The Skeletal Orc and Colossus now show DPS. ** Moved Alpha watermark to just the Main Menu so that it won't get in the way of gameplay or clutter the screen. Balance * Flamethrower and Flameburst Towers ** Extra Flame Damage Skill Sphere now has a 20% chance to hit for 100% extra damage. ** Flameburst Tower Defense Power ratio increased from 3.5 to 4.1 ** Flamethrower Tower Defense Power ratio increased from 0.625 to 0.7 ** The overall result of these changes is that the Flameburst and the Flamethrower deal more damage. * Other Changes ** Black Arrow passive scales between 21% and 30% instead of 2.1% and 3.0%. ** Karma Vortex passive can now roll up to 60%. ** Fixed Frostbite Towers re-fire rate to work as intended. They were firing much faster than they were supposed to be. Maybe they were just excited. Bug Fixes * Fixed some Inventory and Escape Menu memory leaks. * Fixed the "Game Is Already Running" launcher bug that prevented some players from playing. * Fixed an issue when you would re-bind the E key for tower placement. Now you can move AND it will work with EV node placement. * Fixed the Spectral Knights increasing the attack speed stat instead of stunning towers. Improved the tooltip’s communication of this effect. * Fixed an issue where tooltips would stick around visually if you had a controller enabled but were still using mouse and keyboard. * Fixed an issue where you had to press E or I twice to open the Inventory screen. * Fixed the enemy health numbers not respecting the choice within the Options menu. * Fixed the Thorns spheres. * Fixed the Molten Citadel map icon. * Fixed the Demon Lord sticking around after winning or losing the Molten Citadel Incursion. * Fixed the dialogue text staying on screen for the duration of the Buried Bastille Incursion. * Fixed tooltips not refreshing on Hero Swap and Level Up. * Fixed the intro cinematic that plays on Ramparts Siege map. * Fixed some Incursions showing up as “Defense” maps on the Pause screen. * Fixed Sticky Grenades and Concussive Shots not damaging the Harbinger. * Fixed a grammar error with the Proton Charge Deflect skill sphere. We change “it” to “its.” Gamechanger. * Fixed the Power Surge Incursion Combat Phase timer craziness that was going on with multiple players pressing G or not pressing G. * Fixed the Skeletal Archers description in the Create Hero screen. * Fixed the issue where pressing Esc while sniping with a Gun Witch and changing weapons would break the Gun Witch. * A fix for inspected defenses not showing stats on the tooltip pop-up. * Earthshatter towers no longer appear to fire twice. * Fixed victory chests bloom levels so they will stop glowing at supernova levels. * Fixed an Abyss Lord tome that dropped as “Default Tome.” * Removed all default weapons from being able to drop as a regular item. * Fixed the Character Stat screen to stop displaying decimals so that numbers stop overlappying each other. * Players can now browse the What’s New screen with a controller. * Fixed some overlapping HUD text issues when using a controller. Category:Versions